Deserves a Flame!
by Codiak
Summary: Crack fic. Flame it. No, really. Flame it with the rage of a thousand flames. Rated for stupidity and cursing.


****This has been edited.**

**The purpose of this story, you ask? It's for you to flame, of course!**

**Something this stupid had to come out of my head at one time or another, so here you all go. ;)**

* * *

So, like, Danny was all walking down the street with his hybrid swagger, going, "Like Imma superhero!" And then he sees this really hot chick, wearing a shitload of pink, and was like, "Dude, you're hot!"

And she's all like, "Hell, I so totally know! Hey! We should, like, so, like, go out or some shit!"

Then Danny was all like, "Fuck yeah! We should totally go out, even though I, like, have, like, no freaking clue who the hell you are!"

So then they were, like, all over each other and, like, making out and shit and then Sam walked up...because she, like, _always_ shows up when Danny's screwing around with a girl. It's, like, her stalker thing or some shit. Anyhow, she saw them and was like, "OMG! I can't believe this! Why can't I just, like, admit my feelings to him! I know he's too much of a clueless dumbass to figure it out on his own!"

So she, like, went running off dramatically and shit and ran into this really hot guy with no shirt on! His abs were all like, "Check this dude out, yo! He's all, like, fucking hot and shit!"

So Sam nodded her head and was like, "Yeah! He is, like, fucking hot and shit! Screw Danny! I'll go out with you!"

Then the guy was like, "Cool, girl who I don't know. Let's go make out in the park and shit!"

"But, like, what's your name?" Sam wondered, totally clawing the guys hand so he wouldn't run away. "Like seriously, super smokin' dude! You're, like, so fucking hot!"

"I'm, like, Jake!"

"OMG! I'm Sam!"

And Danny's new girlfriend's name was Isabella, but you couldn't, like, call her that shit 'cause she didn't fucking like it! You had to call her Bella 'cause she was all special and, like, some shit.

So, like, Sam and Jake started going at it on a park bench in the middle of the park, glomping on each other and some weird shit. They were, like, fucking rabbits or something.

"Like, whoa, Sam!" Danny yelled and quickly kissed Bella. Again. They had been doing crazy shit like that all fucking day. "You have a boyfriend!"

"Like, I know!" Sam agreed. "Just look at him! He's all fucking hot!"

"He totally is!" Bella shouted and smiled 'cause they, like, all smile and shit.

"Well, we're gonna go sleep with each other!" Jake announced and picked Sam up bridal style, running really fast through the park.

"Damn, we should do that, too!" Danny scoffed and, like, wrapped his arm around her, like, shoulder. "Since we're all fucking dating and shit."

"But I wanna take over the world first because you can never have a normal girlfriend!" Bella laughed.

"Okay, sure- Wait! What the fuck? What the fuck was that shit?" Danny held his hands up in a totally gay—because he was so obviously secretly gay according to a lot of fanfictions—way, going apeshit over the situation.

"I'm, like, a fucking demon from Hell and shit. Didn't you, like, know? I thought I told you and shit!"

"No! You can't go and, like, take over the world and fucking crazy ass shit like that! That's, like, wrong!"

"I don't, like, think this is, like, gonna work out, Danny! You're all fucking goody-two-shoes and shit! God, that's so fucking lame and shit!"

"Well, sorry I'm not a demon whore thing! PSH!" Danny turned on his heel and started on, his hybrid swagger in a tizzy. 'Cause he was, like, all pissed and fucking shit. So he, like, turned into a ghost in front of everybody 'cause he was so panicked and shit that he didn't bother looking to see if everyone was like _in the park with him and his, like, fucking demon ex-girlfriend_, who was, like, all looking like some crazy shit from Hell now with shadows and fucking glowing around her. Then she, like, shot into the air and was, like, fucking laughing and crazy shit.

So Danny, like, just ran into Sam's room and saw her and Jake under the covers and some shit. But he just, like, acted that this was totally normal shit and ignored them screwing each other. "Like, Sam! We got to, like, go kill my fucking ex-girlfriend! She wants to do some bad shit!"

Then Sam got off of Jake and was like, "Well, what's she, like, wanna fucking do?" You know, 'cause she couldn't just, like, look out the window at the fucking flames and shit and say, "OMG! We gotta stop her! This is bad!" She gotta, like, ask all these fucking questions while Bella's blowing people up and shit.

"She wants to, like, take over fucking humanity and some shit 'cause she's a freakish demon thing!"

"OMG! That's so fucking not right!"

Then Jake was all, "Dude! We should kill that bitch!"

"But how do we, like, do this shit?" Danny wondered and waved his arms around like some fucking sissy.

"Like, I can, like, turn into a fucking wolf demon thing! Didn't I, like, tell you guys that fucking shit?"

"No!" Danny and Sam yelled and stared at him with open mouths.

"Oh, well, I can so let's go, like, kill this bitch! Come on, Phantom!"

"Yeah, let's go kill this crazy shit!" Sam shouted and, like, magically had her clothes back on and shit. So then they all, like, ran out the door and, like, went to kick Bella's fucking ass back to wherever she, like, fucking came from.

So Jake, like, morphed into this huge wolf thing and was all like, "Imma, like, eat you, Bella!"

Then Bella was all like, "You're so, like, up in my fucking grill, dawg!"

Then Jake was like, "Screw that shit!" and, like, fucking attacked her and shit while Danny and Sam just, like, started making out and shit. Then Bella, like, was all defeated and some shit and, like, died or something and Jake turned back into, like, a hot guy and saw Sam and Danny all over each other.

"Like, Jake," Sam said. "I don't fucking want to date you anymore! Danny's, like, a ghost thing! And, like, I love him! He's so fucking hot!"

"OMG!" Danny squealed. "Like, I know! I'm, like, smokin'!"

"But I'm, like, so fucking hot, too!" Jake countered.

"OMG! He's right! I should, like, get in bed with him, too!"

"But now, you're, like, my fucking boyfriend," Sam yelled and hugged her new BF. "Bye, Jake!" So then Jake was all, like, confused and shit and he just, like, used his wolfish swagger and started walking off and then Tucker went past him and was, like, staring at him 'cause of his hotness. And then Danny and Sam were all gawking at Tucker because, like, everyone forgets about him because he's not Sam and Danny.

"Like, dudes!" Tucker announced. "Did you see that fucking guy? Like, how come I'm the third wheel here and shit?"

"I, like, don't know!" Danny mentioned and, like, turned into Phantom again. "Me and Sam are, like, dating now! We're gonna go back to her, like, fucking room and shit!"

"Like, OMG! That's so, like, awesome!"

"I know, like, right?" Sam agreed and, like, smiled.

Then Danny was, like, picking Sam up and, like, fucking flying away and shit and Tucker was all, like, watching them leave and shit. And then, like, he was all alone so he went, like, running after Jake because he wanted have a new friend and some crazy shit. And then the author of this fucking piece of shit was all like, "How the hell do I end something like this? _Why_ the fuck did I write something like this? Oh, yeah! I thought of it in the fucking shower and was all, like, thinking that I should write some shit like this! And ask people for flames on it so I can laugh about it and shit!"

So then the author, like, posted this shit and waited for responses and was like, **"HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON! FLAME THIS FUCKER!"** and then, like, the fucking end.


End file.
